


Hidden Plans

by lilija_the_red



Series: Prompts [1]
Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trap
Genre: Canon Divergent, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompts, established relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 12:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilija_the_red/pseuds/lilija_the_red
Summary: Kissing prompt: ...to distractZhao Zi needs to keep a certain search history from his boyfriend Jack.





	Hidden Plans

Zhao Zi sits in his little living room of his apartment, his laptop on his lap, a frustrated scowl on his face. The sun outside is blazing, a beautiful day, no doubt, not that he would actually know. He’s been sitting inside on this spot for hours now. The blenders are doing their hardest to keep the brightness outside, but it still reflects onto the screen, making Zhao Zi’s frustration grow even bigger.

Nothing in this damn internet seems to be helpful! And it doesn’t help either not to be able to read chunks of it!

Zhao Zi pulls up his legs, rotating the screen from the light exposure and leans back against the side of his couch, scrolling down further into his web search.

It takes another 15 minutes before he gives up – at least for the moment. Who would have thought that coming up with a good proposal would be this difficult?! Who even wants to marry and organize a WHOLE WEDDING, when the preparation for ASKING for it is already this hard?!

And the proposal has to be good. He can’t do something small, his Jack deserves more!

Zhao Zi lets out a low groan, sinking deeper into the cushions.

Still, he wants to ask. He wants to be the one this time. All the big mile stones of their relationship? Had to be acclaimed by Jack. Their first kiss, the first I love you… Zhao Zi wants to participate, too. Wants to make Jack feel a bit like he makes him feel. Besides Jack definitely deserves a big gesture! And Zhao Zi wants to be the one to do it!

The rumbling in his tummy makes him jump out of his thoughts, reminding Zhao Zi, that he hasn’t eaten in hours. Which could also explain his foul mood. In addition to the very unhelpful internet, that is.

Zhao Zi gets up, leaving the still opened laptop behind, abandoned on the couch table, for the kitchen and some promise of food.

It can’t be more than 5 minutes later, when he hears the front door being opened.

“Zhao Zi?”

The sound of the so familiar voice brings a smile to Zhao Zi’s face, followed by the little tuck in his stomach he always feels when seeing or hearing Jack.

“Jack! I’m in the kitchen!”

Soft laughter comes from the corridor. “What are you doing there, anyway? I just came back.”

“I was hungry!”, Zhao Zi calls back, putting away the half eaten yoghurt back into the fridge. Jack tends to bring nice food whenever he pays him surprise visits. Excited of what it would be today, Zhao Zi waits in the kitchen for Jack to come in. But he takes his time. Which is weird. It’s not like the apartment is either big enough to get lost in or to take this long. He only has to go through the living room and then –

The living room!

HIS LAPTOP!

Panic takes over Zhao Zi, a bundle of thoughts overflowing his mind.

Did he leave the laptop on the couch? Did he leave it open?! With all the search results in sight?! Could Jack possibly see the screen when entering?

_Shit!_

Zhao Zi springs up, bolting over to the neighbored room. And sure, enough there he is: Jack, handsome, beautiful Jack, one of his blinding smiles on his face, that never fail to make Zhao Zi’s heart aflutter. He stands there in the middle of the room, a bag in hand, probably harboring something very nice and delicious, but nothing Zhao Zi had any time to waste on now. He’s on a mission!

“Jack!” Zhao Zi exclaims, closing the distance between them with big strides, burying both his hands into Jack’s leather jacket, pulling lightly and crashing his lips against Jack’s. After a moment of surprise, Jack’s free arm wraps around Zhao Zi’s, lips moving against his. Warmth starts spreading through him. Zhao Zi tries to turn Jack a bit, pulling softly at his shoulders, while turning himself, away from the laptop, away from the screen, without breaking the kiss.

He can Jack grin into the kiss, before breaking apart.

“What now? Did you miss me that much, mh?”

Zhao Zi rolls his eyes but still leans in for another kiss. He could get lost in them. In the softness of Jack’s lips, moving against his, the warmth radiating from him, the energy always surrounding him, buzzing in the back of Zhao Zi’s mind whenever Jack is around. It’s electrifying. Zhao Zi could stand there forever, kissing Jack… but then he remembers the laptop.

He breaks the kiss, to Jack’s dislike, if the complaining whine he lets out is anything to go by, his wide eyes glued on Jack.

“Don’t you want to bring the food in the kitchen?”

Jack considers him for a moment, smile still wide on his face. He leans in closer, eyes locked with Zhao Zi’s.

“Who says I have food with me?”

Zhao Zi just waits, not breaking eye contact.

Jack finally laughs. “Okay, okay. You got me. But why don’t we eat here-“, Jack says, about to turn towards to the table.

The table the laptop is sitting on.

Open.

With the search items glaring at them.

_NOPE._

Zhao Zi grabs onto Jack’s arm, turning him back around.

“Ooorrr, we could also eat in the kitchen. Or put it on plates and then eat here. Then we don’t have to bring the wrappings over to the kitchen afterwards!”

Jack’s face twists into some questioning look. Zhao Zi doesn’t dare to breath.

Finally, Jack sighs. “Okay.”

Zhao Zi lets out the breath he’s been holding. He makes a small jump, clapping both of his hands together. “Great! Lead the way, I’ll clear the desk!”

With that, he pushes against Jack, getting him into motion, towards the kitchen and out the living room. Away from the laptop.

“Zhao Zi-“

“I’m coming! Give me a second!” Zhao Zi calls after him, now finally rushing back to the laptop, pushing it shut. And with it the evidence of his plans.

With the spilling of the secret evaded, the panic ebbs out, leaving him wobbly. He sighs.

Jack hasn’t seen a thing. The surprise isn’t ruined just yet. Everything is okay.

“Zhao Zi?” Jack’s voice comes from the kitchen.

“Coming!”

Zhao Zi hides the laptop under the table and hurries over to help his boyfriend to prepare their dinner.

 

Well, if anything goes to plan, it won’t be “boyfriend” for much longer.

 ** _Fiancé_** has such a nice ring to it, hasn’t it?

 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!  
> feedback is always welcome :)
> 
> this was a prompt fill on my [tumblr](%E2%80%9D)


End file.
